1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of reinforcement panels and braces and more particularly pertains to keeping the walls of construction ditches and holes from collapsing through the use of the system of interlocking panels and braces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of construction aids of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, construction aids of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing mechanical support on construction sites through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,740 a method and means for shorting the side walls of trenches to prevent their caving in.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,533 discloses a safety shield for an excavation trench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,541 discloses a modular earth support system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,412 discloses a quick assembly modular frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,849 discloses a trench shorting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,829 discloses a support device for lining ditches.
In this respect, the a system of reinforcement panels and braces according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping the walls of construction ditches and holes from collapsing through the use of the system of interlocking panels and braces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved a system of reinforcement panels and braces which can be used for keeping the walls of construction ditches and holes from collapsing through the use of the system of interlocking panels and braces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.